Previous studies of the adsorption, transport, distribution, metabolism and excretion of phthalate esters in the rat have been extended to include uptake of phthalates into human blood stored in blood bags, and metabolism and pharmacokinetics of di-(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate (DEHP) in the African Green monkey.